Moves Like
by Lyssar
Summary: In which Blaine is planning to perform with Santana, and Kurt is inexplicably jealous? (Rated T for language)


**Author's Note: **This takes place early on in S3, around when we first learned Glee would be covering _Moves Like Jagger_.

* * *

The faint sound of music reached Kurt's ears as he walked down the hall. No one had mentioned needing the choir room for practice, and he found himself straining to make out the song being played. As he neared the room, he realized Blaine was the one singing. Kurt picked up his pace, striding quickly to the door. His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he peered into the room. Mike was dancing to the beat, with Blaine trying (and mostly succeeding) to mimic his moves.

As Kurt watched, Santana strode over, invading Blaine's space and tugging him close to her. She guided his hands along her body, the action nearly obscene, before shoving him away as he began to sing again.

Kurt felt anger building up inside him, and he turned on his heel, walking away from the scene in front of him.

* * *

"Was that-?" Blaine started.

"I thought you said Kurt was leaving right after school," Santana said, eyebrow arched.

"That's what he told me," Blaine said, brow furrowed. "He looked upset; I better go find him. See you guys Thursday, yeah?"

"Maybe we should practice tomorrow, too," Santana mused. "Or, at least, you and Mike should. Your dancing really needs more work."

"See you Thursday," Blaine called, ignoring her comment as he left the room.

* * *

"Kurt? Hey, Kurt -" Blaine strode quickly down the hall, reaching out and clasping his hand around Kurt's wrist and tugging him to a halt.

Kurt shook off Blaine's hand, turning away and continuing down the hall towards the doors. Blaine stared after him for a moment, brow furrowing in confusion. He ran ahead of Kurt, planting himself in Kurt's path and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt ignored him, stepping to the side, only to be brought up short when Blaine stepped with him, forcing Kurt to nearly walk into him.

"Kurt, what's going on? Why won't you look at me?"

Kurt grasped Blaine's shoulder firmly, pushing him aside.

"Nothing is wrong," he said. "I need to go home."

"Kurt, c'mon -"

Kurt whirled on him.

"Leave me alone, will you?" he interrupted, his eyes cold and expression furious.

Blaine pulled back, startled by the look on Kurt's face. "Ku-"

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said firmly, turning on his heel and striding out the doors.

The silence of the hallway was broken only by the slam of the doors as Kurt disappeared from Blaine's sight.

Kurt avoided Blaine the next day. The two of them had no classes in common, and Kurt did not make an appearance during lunch. Blaine did look in Kurt's usual places - the table in the corner of the library, the abandoned table in the courtyard, even the choir room and the bathrooms - but Kurt was nowhere to be found.

During Glee practice, Kurt showed up moments before rehearsal began, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from where Blaine was seated. For once, the group was able to spend the entire time rehearsing. While this was excellent practice for their performances, it left little time for discussion.

Kurt flew out the door moments after Mr. Schue said practice was over.

Blaine didn't bother chasing him this time.

Several days passed in this same way: Kurt ignoring Blaine and Blaine refusing to push.

* * *

"I think the dolphins are fighting," Brittany said one day.

"What do you mean, Brit?" Santana asked.

"Blaine is sad," she said. "Look."

Santana darted a glance down the hallway. Blaine was standing off to one side, not far from Kurt's locker, a forlorn expression on his face. As Kurt closed his locker, Blaine started forward, hands in his pockets and eyes focused on the floor.

Santana and Brittany watched as Blaine stopped next to Kurt, resting an arm on the lockers on either side of him, trapping him against his locker. Blaine leaned close, and Kurt turned away, his posture rigid as Blaine talked to him. After a few minutes, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's arms, moving it out of his way and striding quickly down the hall.

No one stopped him as he strode to class, head held high and eyes shining too-brightly.

Brittany stared curiously after him before turning and looking at Blaine, who was slumped against Kurt's locker.

"Tana, you need to do something," Brittany said.

Santana turned to face her. "What? Why me? Dollface doesn't even talk to me."

"You're working on a duet with Blaine, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Maybe you can help him find a song to sing to Kurt, to make him smile again." Brittany turned to Santana, tears in her eyes. "The dolphins never fight, Tana. They yell sometimes, but they've never stopped talking to each other. Something is really wrong."

Santana sighed, reaching down to take Brittany's hand.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised.

* * *

"What happened with lover boy?" Santana asked after they'd finished rehearsing for the day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine replied, gathering his things and heading for the door.

Santana rolled her eyes, stalking after him and walking shoulder to shoulder with him. "Everyone has noticed, they're all just too wussy to say something. Hummel scares them when he's feeling bitchy."

"Don't say that," Blaine sighed.

"What? It's all true." She swung in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spill," she ordered.

Blaine huffed impatiently and tried to step around her.

"Don't make me force it out of you," she threatened.

Blaine sighed. "Can we do this over coffee, at least? I desperately need some caffeine."

Santana's expression softened just a little. "Of course," she said. She turned towards the doors.

"You're buying, short stuff!" she called over her shoulder as she strode down the hall.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the two of them were seated at a table at the Lima Bean, cooling cups of coffee between their hands.

"I have no idea what happened, and every time I ask, he denies that something is wrong. I know he's lying, but I can't figure out how to get him to tell me the truth."

Santana frowned thoughtfully. "You said he saw us practicing last week, right?"

"Yes..." Blaine replied, wondering where Santana was going with this.

"Could he be jealous?" she asked.

"What? No, that's ridiculous."

Santana arched a brow. "Really," she replied, disbelief plain in her tone.

"Yes," Blaine insisted. "I'm gay, and you're a girl - a lesbian, which makes you even less of a threat. He has no reason to be jealous."

Santana was quiet for a moment. "What if that isn't why he's jealous?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Think about the choreography, Anderson."

Blaine stared at her blankly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "When I start singing, I'm right next to you, undressing you with my eyes and basically groping you - "

"You're _wha_ - "

"Tell me how many people would really protest what we're doing. Adults don't count."

Blaine was getting it now.

"And if it was me and Britt, would that change anything?"

Blaine shook his head.

"What about you and Kurt?"

Blaine sighed heavily, shoving his coffee aside and folding his arms across his chest. "I get it," he said quietly. "It's grossly unfair, but I get it."

The two of them were silent for a few moments.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Santana asked.

Blaine opened his mouth, then slammed it closed abruptly. "I have no idea," he said, dejected.

Santana smirked. "It's a good thing I'm here, then," she said.

* * *

"Brittany, what are we doing?"

"Something fun!" she replied cheerily.

"...this is the auditorium," Kurt said warily.

"Mmhmm," Brittany said, tugging open the door. "Now close your eyes."

"No way," Kurt replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kuuuuurt, c'mon," Brittany said, her lower lip sticking out a little. "It'll be fun, I promise. Look!" she pointed to a colorful sign on the door.

"Auditorium Reserved. Unicorns Only," Kurt read. "Brittany, what the-" His vision went black as Brittany's hands covered his eyes. He sighed. "Brit, you can't lead me around with your hands on my eyes."

"Then close them yourself," she said stubbornly. "This is a surprise and you're not allowed to peek."

Kurt sighed again, closing his eyes and tugging Brittany's hands away from his face. "Okay," he said quietly, clasping his hands around hers. "Lead the way, Brit."

* * *

Brittany led him into the auditorium, walking slowly down the ramp to the stage. Brittany dropped Kurt's hand and stepped behind him, her hands right on his sides. "Step up!" she instructed. "I'll make sure you don't fall." Kurt carefully lifted one foot, then the other, listening as Brittany counted behind him. "...four...five!" she said triumphantly, taking his hand again. "Okay. We're on the stage now, so we can move a little faster."

They strode forward a few steps before Brittany halted abruptly, nearly making Kurt trip over his feet as she yanked him to a stop. She grabbed his shoulders, turning him and pushing him backwards. "Have a seat," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Keep your eyes closed until you hear the music."

"Brit! _Brittany!_ Where are you going?"

His question was answered by silence. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the chair, ears straining for any sound.

Two sets of footsteps approached, one from his right and the other from his left. Kurt felt his shoulders tense as he struggled to keep his eyes closed.

And then the music started.

Kurt's eyes flew open. Blaine and Santana were standing on either side of him, their hips swaying to the beat.

Blaine raised his arms above his head as he began to sing. "Just shoot for the stars...if it feels right.

"And aim for my heart...If you feel like." His hands rested on his heart.

"And take me away, and make it okay...I swear I'll behave." Blaine drew an X over his heart with the last lyric.

"You wanted control...so we waited." Blaine rolled his eyes before tapping his foot and glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"I put on a show..." he leaned in close. "Now I'm naked." Kurt felt his cheeks heat.

"You say I'm a kid." Blaine stepped away, pouting. "My ego is big...I don't give a shit..." he turned his back to Kurt, taking a few steps away.

"And it goes like this." He whirled around, striding quickly towards Kurt and invading his space.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you." His hands came up to Kurt's cheeks. "Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you." He was gone again, twirling in front of Kurt as he sang.

"All the moves like Jagger...I've got the moves like Jagger...I've got the moooooves like Jagger." As Blaine rolled his voice through the notes, he moved closer to Kurt, smirking and stopping just inches in front of him.

"I don't need to try to control you." Blaine lowered his head. "Look into my eyes and I'll _own_ you."

He whirled away again. "With all the moves like Jagger...I got the moves like Jagger...I got the moooooves like Jagger."

Blaine knelt at Kurt's feet. "Baby it's hard...when you feel like you're broken and scarred...nothing feels right."

A chair appeared next to Kurt's, and Blaine jumped up into it, grabbing Kurt's hand and pressing it to his chest and gazing earnestly at Kurt.

"But when you're with me...I make you believe...that I've got the key." Blaine shoved his free hand in his pocket and produced a set of keys and thrust them into Kurt's hand.

"So get in the car...We can ride it." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder, forcing him to start rocking to the beat. "Wherever you want...get inside it.

"And you wanna steer." Kurt raised his arms, his hands gripping an imaginary steering wheel.

"But I'm shifting gears." Blaine tugged on Kurt's pant leg before grabbing the "wheel" from him and "throwing" it aside. "I'll take it from here..."

His hands cupped Kurt's cheeks again. "Take me by the tongue and I'll know you..." He leaned in closer, his nose against Kurt's. "Kiss me 'til you're _drunk_ and I'll _show_ you."

He jumped up, moving back and forth in front of Kurt. "With the _moves_ like Jagger...I've got the _moves_ like Jagger...I've got the moooooves like Jagger.

"I don't need to try to control you...look into my eyes and I'll _own_ you." He was in Kurt's space again, their gazes locked on one another. "With the moves like Jagger...I've got the moves like Jagger...I've got the mooooves like Jagger."

And Blaine vanished into the darkness at one end of the stage

"You wanna know...how to make me smile..." Santana strode toward him, grabbing his hands and tugging him up from his chair and wrapping his arms around her. "Take control, own me just for the night." She leaned close, her lips hovering over his ear.

"But if I share my secret...you're gonna have to keep it." She pushed him away, shaking a finger at him. "Nobody else can see this."

"So watch and learn...I won't show you twice..." She ran her hands up her sides and down her torso. "Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right..." She strode toward him again. "And if I share my secret...you're gonna have to keep it." She was backing away now, leaving the spotlight. "Nobody else can see this...ay ay ay _yeah_."

Santana threw her hands in the air as Blaine's arms wound around Kurt's waist.

"And it goes like this." Blaine spun Kurt around.

"Take me by the tongue...and I'll know you." Blaine snuck in a quick kiss. "Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you..." He dropped Kurt's hands, taking a step back and begging him with his eyes to dance with him.

"All the moves like Jagger...I've got the moves like Jagger...I've for the mooooves like Jagger." With each line they danced closer until their chests were nearly touching.

"I don't need to try to control you." Blaine was smirking again.

"Look into my eyes and I'll _own_ you." He grabbed Kurt's hands again, tugging on his arms and moving him to the beat.

"With the _moves_ like Jagger...I've got the _moves_ like Jagger...I've got the moooooves like Jagger."

They dropped their hands as the music faded, their chests heaving as the tried to catch their breath.

"So," Blaine panted. "What did you -" Kurt's mouth slammed into his, his hands flying up to grasp at the back of his head.

The sound of applause and cheering made them jump apart.

"Keep going!" Someone yelled.

Kurt blushed. "Only because you asked so nicely, Noah!" he yelled back.

And with that, he dragged Blaine off the stage.


End file.
